


Baby

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Roleplay, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jensen and Jared have some alone time in the backseat of Baby.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Control [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Baby

Baby’s door squeaked loudly as he closed it, but he didn’t even consider oiling her. That telltale squeak brought back so many memories, and Jensen felt that by oiling it would be to take away one of Baby’s quirks. He settled back against the soft leather of the rear seat, stretching his legs out as best he could. Jared looked squashed in next to him.

Jensen swallowed, glancing quickly at the closed door to the garage. From here he couldn’t hear the sounds of their wives talking, and knew that they wouldn’t be disturbed. The car interior was lit up by the harsh lights of the garage, casting shadows over them. It felt weird to be in the back seat. This was normally Misha’s spot. A few others had sat here over the years as well, but Misha definitely owned this seat in Jensen’s mind, just like Jared owned the front passenger seat and Jensen the driver’s.

He glanced at Jared, wondering just how this was going to go. Jared had been the one to suggest they come out here, kissing Genevieve and telling her that he and Jensen needed some time with Baby. Danneel had slapped Jensen on the behind and told him to ‘have fun’ as they had left.

“So,” Jared said eyes turning toward him. “Dean.”

Okay, so that’s how this was going to play out. Jensen shifted, quickly falling into the character of Dean and dropping his voice to match. “Yeah, Sammy?”

“You’ve been staring at Cas again.”

Misha would probably kill to be here right now, Jensen thought to himself. He suppressed his smile. “And?”

“And you’ve been ignoring me.”

Jared turned on Sam’s puppy dog eyes, looking hurt. Jensen felt his heart skip at that look. Little wonder Dean could never say ‘no’ to his brother. “I’d never ignore you.”

“Well you have been,” Jared said.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Jensen said, reaching one hand out to stroke Jared’s face, his fingers playing across the pout on Jared’s lips.

“You better,” Jared said, leaning toward him.

“C’mere.”

Jensen pulled Jared toward him, catching his lips with his. Jared caught Jensen’s face between his hands and biting at his mouth. Jensen loved it when Jared projected Sam – all biting and dominance. Dean gave as good as he got though, pushing back against Jared and reaching for his shirt hem. Jared helped him pull it up over his head, tossing it onto the floor of the car before latching himself onto Jensen’s neck to begin working a hickey onto the skin.

With a growl Jensen caught Jared by the hair, tilting his head back so that he could bring their mouths together again in an attempt to save bruising. With a swift move Jared tugged at Jensen’s shirt, dragging it up and off. Jared’s fingers hungrily went to Jensen’s belt, making short work of it and pulling it from its hoops.

Not to be outdone Jensen reached forward, palming Jared through his pants. Unsurprisingly the man was already half hard, Jensen mouthing along Jared’s collarbone. Jared leaned heavily into him, pushing Jensen back against the door. Jensen extended one hand in an invite, Jared lacing his fingers through it and going back to work on Jensen’s neck.

“I’m going to fuck you, Dean,” Jared said, breathing heavily against his ear. “Going to make you feel it so you don’t ignore me again.”

“Sammy,” Jensen groaned, his pants getting ever more right. “Need to feel you.”

Jared pulled roughly at Jensen’s jeans, Jensen lifting his hips so Jared could slide them down to his knees. Jared roughly grabbed Jensen’s cock, causing him to gasp and arch into his touch. Leaning forward Jared silenced him with a forceful kiss while stroking Jensen to full hardness. Jensen rocked into his hand, fingers tangled in Jared’s hair and pulling ever so slightly.

“Turn over,” Jared said, breaking the kiss. Jensen did as he was told, turning so that he was kneeling on the leather with his arse in the air. He heard some fumbling and then the click of a bottle, and glancing back he saw Jared slicking his fingers with lube. The man had come prepared. Jensen had to give him that one.

Jared rested one hand on Jensen’s hip to hold him steady, the other pressing against him. With a push one finger breached him, Jensen biting his lip as he as he breathed through his nose. It wasn’t long before Jared was adding a second finger, Jensen rocking back against his hand. Jared twisted his hand, and on the next push inward he brushed the sweet spot inside causing Jensen to gasp.

“Like that, Dean?” Jared asked. “Do you need more?”

“Give me all you’ve got, baby brother,” Jensen replied.

Jensen was sure he heard Jared’s breath hitch at those last two words, a third finger pressing inside him. He couldn’t stop the moan.

“C’mon, Sammy, I need you here.”

“Yeah. Alright.” Jared said, pulling his hand free. Jensen could hear him undoing his belt, then the telltale sound of him lubing himself up.

For his part Jensen didn’t move, keeping himself steady as he waited. Jared shifted behind him, Jensen feeling a hand grip him by the hip. Jared humped him a few times, his slick cock rubbing against the cleft of his arse before Jared lined up. Jensen breathed out as Jared pushed in, relishing the faint burn as he took in Jared’s size.

“Feel so good, Dean,” Jared said.

Jensen rocked himself back, not saying a word. He wanted to make some sort of smart alec reply but the words died on his lips. All he could focus on was the feeling of Jared inside him. And then Jared moved, pulling out until onto the tip remained before slamming back in. Hard. Jensen felt the breath rush out of his lungs as he was pushed forward against the door. He shifted his arms so that he could brace himself.

Even so he found himself having to lock his arms as Jared slammed into him, making good on his intent to make Jensen feel it. Jensen moved his hips, knowing Jared’s grip was going to leave bruises. Jared shifted his angle, and on the next thrust in Jensen saw stars.

“Right there, Sammy,” he breathed.

Jared made a soft noise of acknowledgement, aiming for that spot again and again. Jensen could vaguely make out the sound of the suspension of the car creaking with each thrust, feeling Baby rock. He gripped the leather of the seat hard, rocking back with each of Jared’s thrusts forward. He was definitely going to feel this for the next week.

Their breathing was hard now, loud in the small space. Jensen could feel the edges of Jared’s pants hitting him, realising that Jared must have pulled himself out just enough to be able to enter him. His own pants were still around his knees, making it hard for Jensen to widen his legs and give Jared better access.

Jared was beginning to breathe the word “Dean” over and over again, Jensen realising that he mustn’t be far off coming. He clenched himself down, earning a low moan.

“C’mon, Sammy,” Jensen said. “Fill me up, baby boy.”

And then Jared was, his thrusts becoming sporadic as he forced himself in deep. Jensen felt the rush of warmth within him, the feeling all it took to push him over the edge untouched. Jensen subconsciously kicked himself for not having put a towel down first knowing now he’d have to clean the seat, but right now he was too blissed out to really care.

After a moment Jared withdrew, releasing his hold on Jensen’s hips and resting a hand on the middle of his back. “You okay?”

“You weren’t joking about making me feel it,” Jensen said, grabbing his pants and pulling them up before he turned to sit on the seat. He watched as Jared tucked himself back into his own pants.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re good.” Jensen smiled, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly. “If I didn’t want it I would have said something.”

“Yeah.” Jared leaned over, kissing him. “Misha is going to be so pissed when he finds out.”

“Well we did tell him we were going to christen the car,” Jensen said.

“I think he thought we’d video it, though,” Jared said.

“Like he needs another sex tape.”

“True.”

Jensen absently rubbed his side where Jared’s fingers had been, then glanced at his watch. “Guess we better head back in.”

“I’m sure there’s no rush,” Jared said. “Besides, if they really wanted us they’d come get us.”

Jensen conceded the point, but opened the door anyway. He slid out, standing up and stretching. His muscles protested and he winced as a few joints cracked. He was probably getting too old for sex in the back seat. He looked up as Jared joined him, stretching his own body out.

With a smile Jensen slid a hand up Jared’s chest to his face, cupping his jaw and dragging him down into a soft kiss. “Next time I take you for a ride.”

“I don’t know,” Jared said. “I’m not sure how Sam would take that.”

“Trust me, Dean would have his ways of making Sam ‘take it’,” Jensen said. He paused. “You don’t think Sam really would be jealous of Castiel, do you?”

“I think he might,” Jared said. “I mean, Sam had Dean all to himself until Cas came along.”

“But what if Cas joined them. An equal partner.”

“I think Sam could live with that,” Jared said. “I think Sam has a little bit of a crush on Cas. He’s not in love with him like Dean is, but definitely a crush.”

“I think everybody has a crush on Cas.”

“Well he is pretty hot.”

“No arguments here.”

Jared gestured to the car. “Should we clean up?”

“Probably.” Jensen crossed to the side, picking up a rag and moving back to the car. He slid into the back, wiping down the seat.

“I could have done that for you.”

“I made the mess.”

“I caused it.”

“My car.” Jensen finished, getting out of the car and closing the door. He tossed the rag back onto the bench. “Anyway, we better go see what the ladies are up too.”

“You realise they’re going to want a full description of what happened,” Jared said with a smile.

“Knowing our luck they’ll want a re-enactment,” Jensen said.

Jared laughed.

**END**


End file.
